Consensual
by Timothandra
Summary: I felt the hand grip mine before I had any knowledge of what was happening. I let out a squeal, and a hand quickly covered my mouth. WARNING: Partial non-con, swearing, rough. Smut. I'm TAKING REQUESTS! PM ME!
1. Chapter 1

"I swear, Granger, if this is some sort of trick, th-"

"It's not a trick, _Malfoy_," I replied curtly.

He glared at me, or rather, _through _me. The boy I knew in high school much resembled the man standing in front of me now. His demeanor, though, gave off an entirely different feeling. His stance, his attitude, all radiated anger and pain. He was troubled. And insane. Clearly.

"Well?" he asked, his eye boring into mine.

"Oh, yeah, well," I said, "I'm.. I'm going to take a shower. I'll.. I'll be back."

I hesitated for a moment, concerned he'd take something, until I was reminded of his immense fortune and forced myself to forget the thought. My nerves raced as I felt him watching me as I walked up the stairs in a slow and steady pace.

"I must be out of my mind," I muttered to myself as I turned into my room and shut the door closed.

I was, definitely. Stress and havoc bring a person to make certain decisions, whether or not their sensible or rational. It's important to point out that in this case, I'm anything but rational.

I was in fact, pulling at the last strings of home that were being retrieved. What had happened? Indeed. What _had _happened.

_I moved out of the office, trying to run my schedule through my head. The Department of Magical Creatures had certainly proven itself worth the effort it required, but nonetheless, it was stressful. Stressful. I walked through the large hallway, empty at this time, fireplaces lining the walls. I didn't bother bringing my wand; the third fireplace in takes me to a remote fireplace in an abandoned house, right down the block from my house. It was a nice day, and I enjoyed the idea of a walk. _

_When I arrived at the abandoned house, and snuck out the side and onto the road, the last thing I had expected was to see someone I knew._

_But I didn't see them until I had walked a few moments, and was pulled into an alley way._

_I felt the hand grip mine before I had any knowledge of what was happening. I let out a squeal, and a hand quickly covered my mouth._

"_Move, breath or speak too loudly, you're dead, got it?"_

_The voice was so familiar, so distinct. But I couldn't, for the life of me, name him._

_His hand moved off of my mouth, and I didn't know what to expect. Rough hands grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into a wall. I cried out in pain, and he hit me on the head. His hands move from my shoulders, almost patting me down, looking._

"_No wand, eh?" he asked me. "That's not very smart of you, Granger."_

Granger?

_I spluttered words and he shoved me harder into the wall. His hands lost their searching touch, and instead, began to press into my body. I felt his hips against mine, keeping me still as he ran his fingers over my curves. I cried out and tried to fight against him._

_He clicked his tongue and grinded what was now a prominent erection into my hip. _

"_Please," I mumbled softly._

"_Be a good girl," he tells me._

"_Stop, please, I'll- I'll do something."_

_My mind raced. Every option formed in my head, and I couldn't comprehend the situation._

"_Do what, Granger? Scream? I'll apparate you. Right now. Into the middle of nowhere. And we can do it there, instead."_

"_No," I gasped._

_The idea of being stranded? No._

_I could feel his grin._

"_Then be a good girl."_

"_No. Wait. Please. Stop. For one second. I'm begging you. Wait."_

"_Wait for what, Granger? A speech about how I'm better than this? How it's not worth it?"_

"_Waait," I wailed, fighting against the wall, "I'll.. I'll help you!"_

_He chuckled._

"_Help me what? You're offering me salvation?"_

_He laughed again._

"_No, I mean. It'll be easier for you. Probably better, if it's, you know, consensual."_

_The moment the words left my mouth, he froze. His hands stopped their rough trail, and after a minute, he let off, and turned me around._

_I met Draco Malfoys wary eyes and he glared down at me in suspicion._

"_What are you playing at?"_

"_No playing," I said, "I mean. I'd rather have sex with you than be raped by you."_

_His mind processed this in slow time, his hands never leaving my shoulders. Plans formed in my head._

"_My house is just a few metres away. We can go there."_

_Again, he stared at me._

_With a step and a shove, I started walking towards my home._

I sighed and pulled my shirt off. I knew he wouldn't wait very long. He's not patient, after all.

I stepped into the running water, and sighed again as the hot water hit my face. I twitched, however, when I heard footsteps outside.

I realized I hadn't closed the shower curtain, and the door swung right open.

"Malfoy," screeched, pulling it closed.

"Granger," he replied curtly.

"I- Can't you wait? I wanted to have a shower!"

"So do I," he said, and suddenly ripped the curtain away from the shower.

He undressed in seconds, and I turned towards the tiles, unable to accept that _Draco Malfoy _was getting in _my _shower. _With me._

I felt the air warm for a moment, and I knew he was right behind me.

"Turn around, Granger," he told me.

I took in a deep breath, coming to terms with my lack of escape plans.

I slowly turned, and was shocked to find a very fit Draco Malfoy, standing less than an inch away. His prominent member pressed against me for a moment, and I leaned away.

"Consensual, huh?" he smirked, "right."

He rolled his eyes for a moment, and I felt the challenge build inside me. He was saying I was a liar. Of course, I didn't want to. But I felt the need to prove him wrong.

Suddenly, I pushed against him, and brought my arms around his neck. He shifted in surprise, but his hands soon clasped onto my waist, and his lips pressed against mine.

I closed my eyes as his hands slid around my bare back, tracing lighter patterns. His actions slowed in roughness and became gentle.

He turned me to the tiles, and pressed my back against them. I shivered, the tiles too cold, and my back arched into him.

He groaned in response, and his hands travelled to my breasts. I moaned softly, unable to resist the hottest situation I'd ever been in. I felt our bodies being poured with water, and one of his hands tangled in my hair. He pressed me closer and I moaned.

"Fuck," he breathed.

His lips travelled down onto my neck, where he licked and bit. My entire body tingled with adrenaline as his hand slid down to my ass. He lifted my hip up, and instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He ground into me, and I let out a moan.

I pulled his head back, and forced his lips onto mine. He bucked against me in response, and pushed me closer into the wall. My spine protested, so I arched into him again.

He moved his member against my slit, and I moaned.

"Please," I murmured, my hands slipping into his hair.

"Please what?" he asked, moving it over me again.

"Pleease," I whined.

"You'll have to be more specific, Granger," he breathed.

"Fuck me, Malfoy," I spoke clearly, "please. Fuck me."

That was all he needed. He slammed into me, and I was jerked into the wall. I let out a moan, and he groaned loudly. Both his hands grasped onto my hips, and he began thrusting. He started slow, his thrusts lengthy and routine.

"Oh, Merlin," I sighed.

He groaned in response, and dug his forehead into my neck. I started rolling my hips against his thrusts.

"Fucking hell, Granger," he grunted.

"W-what?" I said, confused.

My mind was blurry and misty, unable to comprehend anything but pleasure.

The water began to run cold, and one of his hands released me for a moment, turning up the hot water. Steam, again, ran through the shower, and the air fogged up. I pulled his lips against mine for a moment, and kissed down his chin. He groaned, and his thrusts increased in speed.

"I'm going to-" I gasped, "I'm-"

I couldn't finish my sentence. I cried out, fingers digging into his shoulders. He slammed into me widly. I felt him shoot into me and he groaned loudly. My hips bucked under his final thrust.

We stood there for a few moments, out of breath. He released my hips, and I lowered my legs. My hips ached in protest, and I tried to stand. I stumbled on the shower tiles, and I felt his hands catch my arm to steady me.

I looked up at him, and he stared down at me. He stepped closer, and leaned down, catching my lips in his for a moment. He pulled back, and stepped out of the shower. He looked around, grabbed a towel, and began to get dressed.

I stood in the shower awkwardly, watching him. He met my eyes as he pulled on his shirt.

"Thanks," he said with a smirk, and walked out of the bathroom door, shutting it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After a few requests for an Epilogue, I've made one. Hope you enjoy.

What I dubbed the "incident" ended as quickly as it came. I tried to continue life as it was- with no changes and no further disruptions, but my odd behavior was noted.

"Hermione?" a voice asked from my office door.

I broke from my trance, and met his eyes with confusion.

"Oh, Graham," I said, breathily, forcing a smile to my long time boss.

I unconsciously brought a hand up to fix any misplaced hair, and faltered, quickly straightening papers on my desk.

"It's okay, Hermione," he reassures me quickly, his eyes full of pity.

I drop my hands to my desktop, and I meet his eye warily.

"W-What can I do for you, sir?" I ask reluctantly.

"It's not so much what you can do for me," he says, shutting the door.

He stepped inside, and took a seat, doing his routing 'I-Understand' cross of the legs and folding of the hands.

"Is everything alright, Hermione?" he asked me quietly.

I could feel his eyes observing me with his ever accurate judgement.

"Of course," I say too quickly.

He grimaced.

"Your numbers show differently. Am I overworking you?"

"No!" I insist, "I've just been- feeling a little under the weather lately."

He nodded slowly, his gaze intimidating.

"Well," he said, standing, "I think you've earned paid time off."

"No, I couldn't sir, I-"

"This isn't a negotiation, Hermione," he said with a stern voice.

I met his eyes, and felt overstressed. First, paid time off, then time off, then firing. That's how it worked. And I wouldn't allow it to happen to me.

"Stop worrying," he tells me, "you've more than earned it. One week, that's all I ask."

I force myself to breath slowly before I have a panic attack. This month was just not my month.

"Okay," I breath, "I suppose I can handle that."

"Good," he said with a smile, "you start tomorrow. I'll send through your reports to Hailey, she'll take over your until you return."

I give a reluctant nod, and that was the end of that.

Killing time had never been easy for me without something to do. Me, not being interested in travelling, boating, or any other recreational activity whatsoever, left me very bored. All the time.

I felt my mind consumed by the incident the entire time. Part of me, completely confused, part of me in utter shock, horror and regret. However, a very small part of me wondered. A small part of my flicked to the memories with a disconcerting sense of hope. And.. and desire.

A small part of me.. missed him. In a completely insane, irrational and idiotic way. Several times I considered a therapist would be the answer to my problems, but too many therapists are not trustworthy, and something told me I'd be judged harshly.

So I kept to myself, spent my nights watching TV and eating junk food. Thank Merlin I had Crookshanks to keep me company, or I was sure I'd go insane.

By the fourth night I had curled into bed early. The movie that was playing on my bedroom TV was completely ignored. I was laying there, staring at the ceiling, seeing the reflection of the TV change the colours and shadows.

Every colour reminded me of him. But then again, almost everything did. I drifted off after what felt like hours.

I woke with a gasp, to a completely dark bedroom. I reached blindly to my bedside table, and clasped my wand.

_"Lumos," _I muttered quietly. The room lit up with the shining blue light, and I gasped loudly at the sight.

Draco stood at the end of the bed, shirtless, and breathing slowly. His eyes met mine widely, and I noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

I didn't feel myself getting up. I didn't consciously decide to throw my wand aside and leap at the near-stranger standing at the end of my bed.

But I did feel my legs encircle his waist, and his hands curl around my waist and into my hair. I felt him hold me to him tightly, and I felt his breath quicken with mine.

He leaned me back, and pressed his lips against mine with a force that crushed my indecisions, and crushed my uncertainties.

We fell into the bed, his mouth never leaving mine. I couldn't believe the man that hadn't left my thoughts in weeks was here. In front of me. Part of me considered is a dream, but as his hands clutched my thigh, and sent a small sting up my leg, I knew the truth.

"Draco," I breathed quietly, my lips finding their way to his throat and shoulder.

His groan of a response made me clutch my hands tighter. I could get used to this.

His hands tugged at my dressing gown, and I helped him in removing it.

"I need you," he breathed, his voice rough but light, "now."

I moaned, and my hands pushed at the waistband of his pants, and his legs kicked to tug them free. He pushed me onto his back, and shoved my underwear down my legs and threw them onto the floor.

He rolled m onto my back, and I didn't protest as he climbed on top of me, out of breath. His lips met mine, and I pressed back, ever eager. I reached up and threaded my fingers through his hair, and he pushed against my hands with a groan.

"Now," I whisper.

His leg opens mine, and he adjust my hips with ease. I feel him at my entrance, and I sigh.

Suddenly. He's there. Where I'd dreamed of him being. Where I needed him to be.

He let out a groan, and his head pressed against my neck.

"Fucking hell, Granger," he breathed deeply.

"I know," I panted back.

He moved a little, and another moan escaped my lips. He started slow, but didn't seem to have control him his speed. His thrusts became desperate and hurried, my hands tightening on his hair.

Suddenly, he slowed right down and I let out a frustrated moan.

"Sorry," he breathed, "If I'd kept going, it'd be over too soon."

His lips met mine, and I grinned.

His thrusts continued, and I began to try to roll my hips against his thrusts. He groaned quietly, and I reached up and pressed my hands against his hip, using it as support to push him further into me.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"I'm- I'm close," I tell him reassuringly.

"Thank fuck," he replies, and speeds up.

I feel the ball at the pit of my stomach grow and grow, until I start moaning, and push my hips roughly against his.

"Oh, Merlin," I hiss.

I feel every muscle in my body clench and I open my mouth in a silent scream. My hand on his hips tighten and my fingernails dig in.

His thrusts increase until he's slamming into me. Finally, he collapses on top of me and lets out a rough, long groan that makes me shiver.

He rolls off of me, and we lay like that, silently for a few moments. A hand touches my hair, and I feel a movement in the bed.

"Wait," I say, catching the arm that threatens to leave.

I hear a light chuckle.

"Stay," I plead, my hand tightening.

The arm freezes. He tugs it free.

"Why?" he asks me, his voice tense.

"I-" I start, and think.

Why _do _I want him to stay?

"I want you to," I tell him softly.

Seconds tick by and I feel like my hopes are lost. Like I'm insane.

The bed shifts again and my hopes rise. I feel him lay down and I grin, and move over to him. I find his face, and press my lips against his. He responds slowly, but pulls back after a moment.  
He turns onto his side, and his arm pulls my waist into him. I allow myself to move closer and feel his breath on my forehead.

"You're fucking weird, Granger," he tells me softly, but I feel a smirk in his voice.

"I know," I tell him, reaching up and kissing him chin.


End file.
